Bloons Robotic Defence ideas /towers
Monkey King (Sun Wukong)!:$5000/10,000/18,000 Super than Super Monkey! Hits bloons extremely fast with the miracle staff.Can pop 10 layers of bloons. Pops all kinds of bloons! Flies in the air. inmune to all bloons that attack towers! base: spring mountain.It hits 10,000 times a second Upgrades: all-layer-pop: pops all bloons's layers $100,000/150,000/185,000 monkey super: all monkeys within the range of the base pop all kinds of bloons and shoot faster! $5,800/8,000/10,000 Fiery eyes:$2,300Flames shot from the the eyes stay on bloons and pops 1 layer every 2 sec. Monkey raid ability:$12,000/15,000/20,000 Monkeys raid the screen and pops bloons for 15 seconds Super zero ability:miracle staff spins around the screen while shooting darts, plasma, and all kinds of things! P.S:Monkey king still flies around while doing this.$195,900/$289,600/ $300,000 Screaming Monkey $1060/$1240/$1500 Screams so loud it can pop 1 rainbow bloon with out any upgrades. Path 1 Louder Screaming Can pop 1 ceramic bloon now.$390/$550/$1000 Fire Monkey Costs $430/$455/$475 Shoots fireballs Path 1 Exploding Fire $340/$360/375 Faster Fire-ing $555/600/665 Even Faster Fire-ing $700/775/850 Fire Lord $10240/11480/13460 2 fireballs orbit it permantly Path 2 Extra Range $85/95/115 Enhanced Range $120/130/145 See-All $240/$265/$315 allows detection of camos to other towers and itself Seeking Fire $1280/1400/1550 stalks bloons Path 3 Fire Spread $255/280/315 popped bloons leave fire on the track Double Shot $430/485/555 shots 2x Triple $630/715/800 shoots 3x Forest Fire Ability $3400/3750/4230 ability covers whole screen with fire. 'Wrench Monkey ' Costs:510$/600$/675$ Path 1 Longer range: Longer range. $400$/495$/550$ Faster speeds: Shoots faster than usual. 600$/675$/750$ Double: Shoots two wrenches at a time. 825$/900$/980$ Quadruple's: Shoots 4 instead of two. 1700$/2000$/2160$ Path 2 Seeker: Sees camo bloons. 430$/510$/600$ Popper: Pops 6 layers of bloon! 1065$/1295$/1400$ Hammertime: Shoots hammers instead of wrenches. 720$/840$/930$ Path 1 Tower awesomeizer: allows nearby towers to pop frozen bloons Camo seeker: allows nearby towers to detect camo bloons. NK's attack speed is also increased. Monkey whisperer: tells nearby towers to attack much faster and towers in NK's radius can now pop all bloon types Call to cash: all bloons popped within NK's range give twice the cash (stacks with double cash mode) Path 2 More awesomeness: Extreme awesomeness lets NK throw 4 surikens and pop lead and other bloons Even more awesomeness: NK attacks faster and throws 8 seeking shurikens at a time Incredible awesomeness: NK now throws 12 surikens and does double damage to MOAB class bloons Epic awesomeness: NK throws 16 shurkens and does 10x damage to MOABs. Awesome overload ability: destroys every single bloon that is in the round. Takes 5 minutes to recharge at normal speed. Other possible ability: ninja kiwi suriken: throws a giant shurken which flies all the way across the screen 3 times. Pops 4 layers off every bloon it touches and does major damage to MOAB class bloons. ( the shuriken has NK written in red on it.) Sorry the dart maniac is no longer here, it was way OP ---- 'Monkey Adept' Exactly like monkey apprentice with range, attack speed, and shape. Only looks different and throws a conjured rock as an attack. Tends to be slightly better than an apprentice. costs $600 on normal mode. Path 1 Conjured boulder: throws a boulder that splits when it hits a bloon and sends pebbles flying from the impact. Improved magic speed: attacks almost twice as fast. Earthquake summon: shakes the bloons in range up, popping them once and making them move the wrong way for a split second. Does not affect blimps. Tremor bringer: the ground around him constantly shakes and he can attack independently. Path 2 Water blast: shoots a powerful blast of water that can pop 10 bloons in a row. Magic vision: range upgraded. Wave spell: attack with a large splash radius. Bloons are so soaked they move slowly after the attack for a short time. Flood special: Calls upon the water god who sends a huge flood over the whole track, popping each bloon twice andd slowing them drastically for several seconds. ---- Monkey Element Summoner (MES) Aawesome tower that you can switch the element summoner you want from the four elements. Also cool because it has four different upgrade paths instead of two. The first two upgrades on each path are general upgrades, but once you upgrade the third time, it only affects the selected summoner. Costs $4800 on medium difficulty. For air, fire, water and earth summoners they attack with lightning, fire blasts, small wave attacks and showers of rocks. Also: this tower has relatively cheap upgrades compared to a super monkey. a 2,2 super monkey is slightly better than a 2,2 summoner even if the summoner's costs are higher. But just wait. This tower also has a special fifth tier upgrade. Once you buy one of the fourth upgrades, you have a chance to buy the fifth upgrade. Read below to realize its immense epicness. Path 1 (Air) Great range: upgrades range from an apprentice's to a juggernaut's. Epic range: upgrades range to a super monkey's with 0,1 upgrades. Wind attack: summons an attack much like a tempest tornado, except it moves toward bloons. Air apprentice: adds a 4,0 air apprentice to the air summoner option. Path 2 (fire) Intense magic: adds to intensity of all summoner's attacks. For example, adding splash to the fire summoner's fireball attack. Camo detection: allows all element summoners to detect camo bloons. Enraged meteor: gives fire summoner a powerful meteor attack with a huge explosion radius. Fire apprentice: adds a 0,4 fire apprentice to the fire summoner option (comes with the Phoenix ability). Path 3 (water) All around: allows intelligent monkey element summoners to use other summoners attacks if needed (if an air summoner is faced with a lead bloon, which he can not usually pop, he will use the fire ability, which can pop lead. Blimp hurt: does triple damage to blimps. Costs a considerable amount for a tier 2 upgrade, about $7500 on normal mode. Powerful water hose: shoots an extremely strong jet of water that can pop over 30 bloons in a row and strips two layers of each. Water adept: adds a 4,0 water adept to the water summoner option (comes with the flood ability). Path 4 (earth) Quicker attacks: attacks faster. Even quicker attacks: attacks even faster, twice as fast as when it's first bought. Earthquake: shakes up the surrounding area, confusing the bloons and making some move the wrong way temporarily. Earth adept: adds a 0,4 earth adept to the earth option. Fifth Tier Monkey Element Summoner Upgrade-Black Sun God First of all, costs $654321 on hard, $543210 on medium, and $432101 on easy. Then, after it is bought, an animation comes on ( like a little video of how the black sun god is born-he erupts from the earth and goes absolutely crazy. Then, when the game continues you realize his epicness. He can move all around the tower's range killing bloons, and shoots an unrelentless black sun ray that can erase a BFB and all of it's drops in less than five seconds. He can also pick up MOABs and throw them at other bloons, causing colossal explosions. His best attack is a deadly black light laser that vaporizes up to a 3000 RBE all at once. Of course, this black sun god is just an addition to all the element summoners. They stay there, too. Monkey Unlocker This costs $5000. It allows ALL towers to have all upgrades, not just 3 and 4 on one path. Only 1 upgrade per path and a 2nd upgrade. Path 1 : Rank Master $10000 Sets your rank to 1000. Path 2 : Upgrader $50000 Gives all towers all upgrades. Super Upgrade : Swapper $300000 Gives all towers all powers. Category:Bloons TD 6 ideas Category:Towers